


Sbagliata

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Joker War Arc
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: "Perché non è sparita? Perché è ancora viva?"
Relationships: Joker/Punchline (DCU)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Sbagliata

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per We Are Out of Prompt
> 
> Prompt: Joker, Punchline, Harley. Prompt: non so se strapparle i capelli o cavarle gli occhi. O forse dovrei prendermela con il mio Pasticcino?

Tre volte sono fin troppe. Perché non è sparita? Perché è ancora viva? Perché Mr. J… 

_Il Joker… il maledettissimo Joker che ha rovinato la mia vita…_

… non l’ha ancora tolta di mezzo? Perché non si è stancato ancora di lei?

Non può piacergli. Non può piacergli davvero. Lei non sorride. Sogghigna a labbra strette. E quei capelli neri non sono allegri. Non va bene. È tutta sbagliata. Ci pensa, ci ripensa, non smette di pensarci nemmeno quando si rende conto di sanguinare. Perché quella vipera maledetta l’ha colpita e lei non se ne è neppure accorta. Perché continua a immaginare le mani bianche di Mr. J…

_Del Joker… del maledettisdimo Joker che ha rovinato la mia vita…_

… che accarezzano quella faccia insignificante e smunta.   
Si è detta più volte di volerla salvare. Di volerle evitare una fine crudele. Perché il suo Puddin’… _  
_

_Il Joker… il maledettissimo Joker che ha rovinato la mia vita…_

… la trascinerà all’inferno. È suo dovere metterla in guardia. Per questo tenta di divincolarsi mentre Selina la trascina via prima che la squallida tizia finisca il lavoro. 

“Sei ferita. Ti avrebbe ammazzata, Harl” le dice la gattina. Mentre la aiuta a camminare continua a guardarla con la coda dell’occhio. E gli occhi di una gatta vedono tutto. Ma proprio tutto.

“Harley…” Selina esita poi le parla con un velato tono di accusa. “Dimmi che quella che ho visto non era gelosia.”

Lei si mordicchia le labbra. _  
_

_No. Nononononono._

_No e poi no._

“No” le risponde mentendo.


End file.
